Jugada de Reinas
by Godric-Fred-Potter
Summary: Continuación de Trono de Lobos. Mientras una guerra se lleva a cabo en el sur, las Islas del Hierro se empiezan a revelar por el Norte y Jon Nieve se ha de enfrentar a los hechos del muro. Narradores: Reina Catelyn Tully Lord Jon Nieve Lady Shireen Baratheon Princesa Arya Stark Reina Myrcella Baratheon Lady Asha Harlaw
1. Prólogo

Esa noche no se veían la estrellas en Bastión de Tormentas. Lord Gendry miraba al cielo en busca de alguna estrella brillante como solía hacer cuando no era más que el aprendiz de un herrero dentro de la corte del Rey Lobo. Pero solo había oscuridad traída de manos de las nubes.

- Hoy no voy a ver estrellas- se dijo Gendry Baratheon en voz alta.

- Ni las verás jamás, Lord Gendry- comentó una voz detrás de él.

El bastardo del Rey Robert se giró y vio entre las sombras una mujer con un largo vestido de sedas amarillas con un velo de seda negra cubriéndole el pelo. Esto no le resultaba raro ya que, como sabía por la presencia de la Sabia Elba en su fortaleza, las sabias vestían de los colores del blasón del señor de su fortaleza.

- Sabia Elba, buenas noches- saludó el señor-. ¿Os pasa algo en la voz?

- Las sombras no os dejan ver, mi señor- dijo la sabia mientras salía de la oscuridad para que la luz de la luna.

La luz no reveló el rostro poco agraciado de la anciana sabia Elba. Si no el rostro de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio casi plateado, sin duda esa mujer no era la tutora de su sobrina.

- ¿Quién sois?- quiso saber Lord Gendry.

- Tengo muchos nombres. ¿Cuál prefieres?: la Sabia Superior, la Reina de los Siete Reinos, Reina del Imperio de los Dragones, Madre de Dragones, Khalessi, la Kalessi de Drogo, La Liberaesclavos, La que no Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas, Mata Maridos, Danerys de la Tormenta… pero como más me conocen es como Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen.

Gendry retrocedió asustado mientras recordaba las historias de la Reina Dragón.

- Moriste- dijo Lord Baratheon.

- ¡¿Otro con esa cantinela?!- exclamó Danerys dejando escapar una pequeña risa-. Eso mismo dijo Eddard Stark cuando le envenené. Claro que lo suyo fue por qué necesitaba desestabilizar el Trono de Hierro, como cuando maté a su hijo, y lo tuyo es por una profecía.

- ¿Profecía?- preguntó Gendry.

- Si, bastardo. Me echaron una maldición: No podré ser fértil hasta que el Sol vaya de Poniente a Occidente, hasta que no se sequen los Mares y las montañas vuelen.

- Yo me casé con Quentyn Martell que vino desde Poniente para buscarme a Occidente, yo destruí con mis dragones la Madre de las Montañas. Y ahora haré matar a todos los bastardos de Desembarco del Rey.

Gendry no entendía lo que le decía, pero le daba igual. Él era el señor de unos campesinos que podían sufrir por culpa de una chiflada con dragones, y el sabía que era ser un despojo de la sociedad…

- ¿Quieres mi vida? Tómala. ¿Quieres matar a los bastardos de los señores? Hazlo. Pero deja huir a mi pueblo.

La mujer de aspecto valyrio sonrió.

- No, bastardo. Morirán entre las llamas mientras vos sois devorado por mis dragones. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tu padre yace en esta fortaleza.


	2. Catelyn (I)

Catelyn seguía sentado en el Trono de Hierro, dónde se pasaba la mayor parte del día. El trono de Catelyn no era el mismo que el de su esposo, ya que ella había hecho fundir cada espada de los Tyrell antes hacerlos zarpar. También había zarpado ser Horas Redwyne.

En principio Catelyn había querido matar a los Redwyne, pero en lugar de eso había decidido condenar a muerte a Lady Desmera, que sería ejecutada esa tarde, y mantener a Lady Redwyne- hermana de Mance Tyrell- y a sus seis nietos- evidentemente, ninguno de estos el sobrino de Catelyn, Lord Tully- retenidos en la fortaleza como muestra de lealtad por parte de El Rejo.

Mientras, Catelyn se enfrentaba a los problemas en el Dominio: los Fossoway, los Tarly, los Florent de Lago Rojo y los Hightower se mantenían fieles a los Tully de Altojardín, pero otras casas principales no eran tan leales. De hecho los Florent de Aguasclaras- casa a la que pertenecía la madre de Lady Shireen- se había declarado a favor de Lady Myrcella hasta el punto de que Lord Florent era ahora Consejero de Leyes de la bastarda. De ello hablaba con Lady Shireen:

- Lady Shireen, no hace falta que os recuerde que estamos en guerra, el rey murió hace dos meses, y desde entonces yo soportó el peso de este Trono de Hierro- recordó Catelyn-. Así que yo, la Reina Regente Catelyn de la Casa Tully, viuda del rey Eddard I y señora de Harrenhal, en nombre de mi nieto el rey Eddard de la casa Stark, el segundo de su nombre. Os obligo a retirar todo cargo a Lady Selyse de la casa Florent, viuda de Lord Stannis Baratheon.

- Alteza yo estaría encantada- afirmó Lady Shireen-, pero los señores del Valle deberían darme su apoyo ahora que es mi igual.

- Os doy un mes, Lady Shireen- dijo Lady Catelyn-. Conozco el tratado entre vos y vuestra madre y sé que ella solo será Lady Protectora mientras lo seais vos. Arreglad el problema, y seguiréis teniendo poder en el Valle, fallad, y le daré a Lady Waynwood el derecho de mandar sobre el Valle.

Lady Shireen temblorosa hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala acompañada de su pariente, Lady Denela Norcoss- una prima de Rhea y Alekyne Florent y la madre de Lord Gendry-. A continuación se puso frente a la reina un niño pequeño acompañado de la joven Lady Hayford y la niñera de esta:

- Alteza- dijo la niñera mientras hacía una reverencia-, ¿nos hiciste llamar?

- Así es- afirmó la reina-, pero no recuerdo que llamara a Lady Hayford.

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi niñera tiene que ver conmigo, alteza- contestó con perfección la niña-. Además, he de recordaros que Robin Mares es mí.

- Por supuesto, mi señora. Pero, ¿sabéis vos, Lady Ermesande quién es el padre de ese niño?  
- No- confesó la joven señora-. Me basta con saber qué es hijo de mi niñera.

- Pues deberíais saber que vuestro pupilo es uno de los tres bastardos que tuvo el difunto príncipe Robb. Es por eso por lo que está aquí, para asegurarme de que no intentara hacer lo mismo que el Bastardo del Torreón de Harlaw. Es por ello que para evitarlo le jurará lealtad al rey que le reconocerá como bastardo de su padre. Así mismo lo hará Shireen Piedra cuando se recupere de sus quemaduras en Estermont.

Las cosas se hicieron tal y cómo quería Catelyn. A su salida, Lord Theon y Lord Edric intentaron abordarla para quejarse por sus fortalezas: Pyke era gobernado por Asha Greyjoy y Bastión de Tormentas ahora estaba en un estado similar al de Harrenhal.

Pasó el día, para el anochecer Catelyn ya se tomaba su merecido descanso frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano. Llamaron a la puerta y entró su tío.

- ¿Qué quieres, tío Brynden?- dijo hastiada de que no la dejaran descansar.

- Noticias de Invernalia, de Altojardín y de Aguasdulces- contestó el señor del Dominio.

- Haber- dijo Catelyn exasperada-. Empecemos por Altojardín. ¿Qué os pasa ahora?

- Mi esposa va a tener un hijo- comunicó Lord Brynden.

- Estupendo. ¿Y de Aguasdulces?

- El pequeño Eddy se ha casado con Eleanor Mooton. Así que, en unos siete años pude que venga diciéndote que habrá un heredero de Aguasdulces distinto a Artys.

- ¿Siete años?- preguntó Catelyn sorprendida-. Dices que será fértil a los once.

- Así le paso a tu padre- contestó el Pez Negro.

- Preferíria que no me hubieras contestado- afirmó Catelyn-. Pero, dime. ¿Qué le pasa ahora a Arya?

- Ha dado a luz a trillizos: Tommen, Jon y Catelyn. Pero, al parecer, ha decidido que, ya que Tommen y Ned murieron, no cumplirá el trato de estos y, no solo ha puesto a sus tres hijos el apellido Stark, sino que ha decidido que algún día Fuerte Terror e Invernalia tendrán un solo señor.


	3. Jon (I)

Lord Jon Nieve, tío bastardo del rey Eddard y noningentésimo nonagésimo octavo Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, se acercaba corriendo a una pequeña granja en el Agasajo, a medio día de distancia del Muro. Al llegar a la granja se encontró vio a una mujer pelirroja de treinta años llevando una jarra de leche del establo a la casa. Jon bajo del caballo y lo ató, a continuación se acercó lentamente a la mujer y le tapó los ojos.

- Jon Nieve- reconoció Ygriette-, no engañaras a tu mujer por mucho que te acerques por la espalda.

Jon sonrió y destapó los ojos a su amada, ella lo miraba con su mirada prepotente y fría que siempre tenía.

- Ygriette, tus ojos no me engañan a mí- replicó Jon.

La salvaje dejó en el suelo la jarra de leche para abrazar a su hombre y se quedó con los brazos enganchados alrededor del cuello del joven lobo.

- ¿Que tal Grendel?- preguntó Ygriette.

- En el Muro le va bien- dijo Jon-. Y todos creen que es el bastardo de Lord Ryswell.

- Nunca entenderé las normas de Poniente- se quejó la salvaje.

- Entiende que si tengo un bastardo mis hombres se revelarán y me cortarán el cuello- espetó Jon.

La salvaje dejó a un lado el tema y entró en la casa con Jon para que este viera a su hija: una niña de pelo negro y ojos grises con un carácter rebelde y alma soñadora.

A la mañana siguiente, después de unirse como esposo y esposa a Ygriette partió de nuevo con dirección al Muro. Al llegar, Samwell le esperaba con Grendel- hijo de Jon y nuevo mayordomo de Samwell-.

- Jon- dijo Sam-, tus regalos han llegado.

"Regalos" era como los hombres del Castillo Negro llamaba a los hermanos enviados desde el Trono de Hierro. Esto se debía a qué cuando el padre de Jon se convirtió en rey y Jon en Lord Comandante, Eddard Stark empleó la pena del Muro más habitualmente que sus predecesores. En el Muro decían que eran los regalos que el rey mandaba a su hijo, desde entonces llamaban a los enviados por el Trono de Hierro: "Regalos del bastardo".

- ¿Qué es esta vez?- preguntó Jon- ¿Un caballero que ha abusado de su rango o un ladrón de pan?

- Los Tyrell: Niños y ancianos, caballeros y maestres…. Todo aquel que llevase el apellido Tyrell ha sido enviado aquí por orden de la reina regente… También viene ser Horas Redwyne, antiguo miembro de la Guardia Real y primo de los Tyrell.

- ¿Qué les has dicho en mi ausencia a los hermanos?- quiso saber Jon para que no le pillasen en un descuido.

- Les he dicho que fuiste a ver a los salvajes de un pueblo a medio día distancia, sin concretar- afirmó Samwell.

Muchos salvajes habían cruzado el Muro en los últimos años y se habían instalado en el Agasajo- siempre y cuando juraran no avanzar al sur o enfrentarse a la Guardia de la Noche. Sin duda los salvajes solo querían huir de los Otros.

Jon le dio una palmada en la espalda a su primogénito y, a continuación caminó en solitario al encuentro con los Tyrell.


	4. Shireen (I)

Lady Shireen Arryn se encontraba observando las primeras nevadas sobre Desembarco del Rey desde una ventana de sus aposentos. La nieve había llegado en un momento justo, como si anunciara que los primeros encuentros entre las tropas de los Martell y la de los Tully de Altojardín.

Mientras Shireen pensaba alguien llamó a su puerta, en la sala entraron dos clérigas: la Sabia Superior y otra sabia que vestía con los colores de los Baratheon. Esta segunda sabia era una mujer anciana pero bastante alta, con el pelo canoso y el rostro arrugado.

- Lady Arryn, quería presentarle a la sabia Elba de las Sabias de la Ciudadela- dijo la Sabia Superior-. Sirve a la casa Baratheon desde hace dos años.

Shireen estaba intrigada, esa mujer no tenía ningún rasguño a pesar de haber estado en Bastión de Tormentas durante el incendio.

- ¿Y qué hace aquí y sana?- preguntó Shireen.

- Salí en busca de ingredientes para una medicina a una isla no muy lejana de la costa la noche del incendio. Cuando volví solo quedaban cenizas y algunos supervivientes. Tras unos días en Estermont con los supervivientes decidí venir en busca de mi señor, Lord Edric.

- Y es de él de quién queremos hablar- intervino la Sabia Superior-. Lord Edric tiene la llave para echar a vuestra madre del Valle e incluso te abrirá las puertas de las Tierras de las Tormentas.

- ¿Cómo?- quiso saber Shireen.

- Casándoos con él, mi señora- respondió la Sabia Elva.

Una semana después la boda estaba acordada: Edric había accedido inmediatamente a casarse con Lady Shireen- al fin y al cabo ambos se habían llevado bien desde niños, casi como hermanos-. Este matrimonio no era una unión por amor, por atracción o por necesidad de herederos, era un pacto de aliados: cuando se casaran Edric se convertiría en Lord Protector del Valle y de Rosby, y este compartiría ambos honores con su esposa, aunque ella solo tuviera derecho previo al Valle.

Ese día en concreto, una visita muy especial entró en los aposentos de Visenya- que estaban conectados por un gran arco a los de Lady Shireen-. El rey Eddard entró sin avisar perseguido por sus dos niñeras.

- ¡Quiero ver a Lady Visenia!- le gritaba a las doncellas mientras entraba corriendo.

- ¡Alteza, venga aquí!- exigió una de las criadas.

Shireen depositó a la pequeña de un año en la cuna y se puso en medio de las niñeras.

- ¿Sé puede saber quién sois vos para exigirle al rey algo?- exigió Lady Shireen-. El rey solo podría ser detenido si Lady Visenya no pudiera recibir visitas, así que yo como madre de Lady Visenya soy quién decide junto con la reina regente cuando se encontraran el rey y su prometida. Ahora salid de la sala y quedaos en las puertas hasta que salga el rey.

El niño rey miró a Lady Shireen con ojos curiosos.

- Muchas gracias, Lady mamá de Visenia- agradeció el niño.

- Me llamó Shireen, y mi hija Visenya, no Visenia- corrigió Lady Shireen-. Alteza, ¿a qué debo vuestra visita?

- Mi abuela dice que tendré que casar con ella- confesó el niño de cuatro años-, y quería ver a mi futura reina. Tiene las orejas suyas y de su papá.

- ¿Conociste al padre de Visenya?- preguntó Shireen extrañada.

- Claro, Lord Edric habla mucho con mi abuela.

- El padre de Visenya no es Lord Edric, su padre era Lord Robert Arryn.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Eddard-. Entonces es nieta de la tía Lysa. Pero, ¿cómo tiene las orejas de Lord Edric?

- Mi madre y la madre de Lord Edric son primas, y nuestros padres eran hermanos. Por ello tenemos ciertos rasgos comunes.

El niño le dio las gracias a Shireen por dejarle pasar y Shireen se arrodilló ante el rey mientras este se marchaba.

Un par de días más tarde se llevó a cabo la boda de Shireen y Edric. Tras la ceremonia y la celebración varios hombres intentaron encamar a la nueva señora de Bastión de Tormentas, pero Edric lo impidió y se la llevó a sus aposentos de la mano.

- Shireen, no tenemos que hacer nada si tu no quieres- recordó Edric mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Edric, solo tienes un heredero, y no pienso dejar que tengas bastardos.

- ¿Estás segura?

Shireen se puso frente a la cama y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa como respuesta.


	5. Myrcella (I)

Hobber Redwyne se arrodillaba ante la reina Myrcella- a pesar de que sus hijos eran prisioneros de Catelyn Tully- en el salón principal de Lanza del Sol.

- Ser Hobber, ¿he de entender que venís en nombre de vuestro padre, Lord Paxter?- exigió saber la legítima señora de los Siete Reinos.

- Así es mi señora.

- Curioso… tenía entendido que Catelyn Stark mantenía retenidos a vuestra madre y vuestros hijos- apuntó Arianne Martell a la vera de Myrcella como Mano de la Reina que era.

- Mi madre ya vivió mucho, y mi esposa ya vuelve a estar embarazada. He tenido muchos mellizos, es posible que los vuelva a tener.

Si no necesitara ayuda para conquistar el Dominio ya me habría deshecho de este hombre ruin.

- Si vuestro padre está dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio deberéis demostrando jurando lealtad: A cambio, y como consuelo por la muerte de la familia de vuestra madre y vuestra esposa se les entregará a vuestro segundo hijo, su sigue vivo, las tierras de algún traidor- sentenció la reina.

- Estoy dispuesto ha juraros lealtada, alteza- aseguró el caballero-. No obstante me veo obligado a reclamar Altojardín como hijo y esposo de dos miembros de la casa Tyrrel.

Ya es el quinto pesado que me pide Altojardín. Pensó Myrcella exasperada.

- Cuatro de las casas que me han jurado lealtad ya me han pedido esa fortaleza, unos por sangre, otros simplemente por serme leales. Y ahora venís vos, ¿acaso creéis que os daré Altojardín? Además debeís saber que en este lugar no se admite otro señor del Dominio que el señor de Aguasclaras.

El señor de Aguasclaras era miembro del Consejo de la Reina y. por tanto se encontraba en aquella sala.

- Si queréis jurarme lealtad hacedlo, pero no os daré Altojardín. Estoy dispuesta a daros la fortaleza de algún señor menor de la Tierra de los Ríos pero mientras vuestros hijos estén en garras de Catelyn Stark, no puedo confiar tanto en vos.

Ser Hobber intentó salir de la sala airado y enfadado, pero no pudo. Para cuando quiso salir dos caballeros con el blasón de los Martell le impidieron el paso con sus espadas.

- Ser Hobber Redwyne, yo la reina Myrcella de las casas Baratheon y Lannister, reina de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres; señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino, Señora de Roca Casterly y Lannisport y Princesa de Dorne por matrimonio, os prohíbo a salir de este lugar hasta que vuestro padre se presente ante mí e hinque rodilla.

- Mi padre está muy enfermo- afirmó alarmado el heredero del Rejo-. El maestre le da meses de vida, menos si se mueve de la cama.

- Entonces dentro de unos meses vos podréis jurarnos lealtad a Lord Florent y a mí, aunque podréis escribirle a vuestro padre para pedirle que os deje jurarnos lealtad en su nombre sin recibir nada a cambio.

La reina salió por la puerta de atrás dejando al caballero siendo arrastrado por sus carceleros. Myrcella se dirigó directa los aposentos de su rey, dónde se encontraba la cuna de su esposo, al lado de esta estaba la niñera dormida en una silla.

A continuación se pasó por el cuarto de su hijo y fue entonces cuando su Mano la encontró.

- Alteza, la viuda de vuestro tío se dirige hacia aquí, Lady Selyse Baratheon ha sido hechada del Valle por su hija y Lady Waynwood y se dirige en barco hasta a Dorne junto con los representantes de los señores de Tres Hermanas y algunos miembros de ramas cadetes de las casas del Valle.


End file.
